Corrupto
by Prot0typeZer0
Summary: Todos estamos corruptos por dentro, ¿iba ser el menos? - Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.
1. Rumpel-La soledad a veces lleva a males

Cobarde...una palabra que lo perseguiría de por vida. No solo, ya hace mucho tiempo, dejó a su hijo cuando no se atrevió a viajar con el al mundo sin magia, sino que ahora había perdido también a su amor verdadero, su amada y preciosa Belle. Todo esto a causa de su cobardía, de su miedo a lo desconocido y a lo ya conocido, como lo es el amor que en el fondo sentía por la joven princesa. Su corazón, partido en mil pedazos tras la noticia que Regina le comentó, trataba restaurarse creyendo que Belle en realidad se encontraba bien, feliz tras haberse marchado del castillo, de alejarse del monstruo que el mismo es.

Extrañado, tenia unas ganas demasiadas ansiosas de quitar la tela que cubría el espejo grande y golpearlo hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen, el espejo quedase hecho añicos y la rabia que corría por sus venas se calmase. No debía haberla dejado marchar, estaba loco por ella, la misma sensación que durante años tuvo con Milah, pero que perdió de golpe al ser apuñalado, metafóricamente, cuando descubrió toda la verdad relacionada con ella. Deseaba volver a sentir los labios de Belle, pequeños y suaves, que perfectamente se amoldaban a los suyos. Esa magia tan pura que recorrió todo su cuerpo...lo daría todo por volver a sentirlo, aun y cuando sabe que ese podría ser la perdición del Ser Oscuro y perdería todos los poderes que vienen con ello.

Una gran luz iluminó su cerebro, ofreciéndole una idea que lo que menos le provocó fue que se relamiese los labios con una sonrisa predatoria. La tendría, tendría a Belle alrededor de sus brazos, sobre su regazo. Obviamente no seria la verdadera, pero seria un pequeño apaño durante este pequeño bajón que le había entrado y del que necesitaba recuperarse cuanto antes...el Ser Oscuro no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar, otra vez mas, sus defensas.

Detuvo la rueca, la que hasta ahora había estando haciendo rodar, solo por el gusto de poder pensar con tranquilidad. Se giró sobre si mismo y alzó su brazo derecho, haciendo aparecer la daga del señor oscuro en esa mano. Bajó el brazo y tocó la punta afilada con la otra mano, disfrutando del suave, pero a la vez punzante tacto. Con un rápido movimiento hizo un suave y directo corte en la mano, de la cual empezó a brotar sangre. Valía la pena pagar un precio bastante alto para un humano corriente, mas para el solo era una pequeñez. Empezó a murmurar un pequeño hechizo de sangre, algo prohibido para un hechicero típico. A medida que pronunciaba las palabras, en su mano con el corte fue apareciendo una marca con varias runas, y la sangre que caía al suelo iba amontonándose, empezando a brillar. Una figura humana se estaba formando frente sus ojos, llenos de un deseo especial. Terminó de ejecutar el conjuro y tuvo que dar una gran bocanada al ver a Belle frente el, desnuda como el mismo día que nació.

Un títere que podía manejar a su antojo. En parte aquello le provocaba calores intensos...mentiría si no aceptase que había pensado tomarla como un animal al lanzarla a la celda, pero se contuvo, todo por el bien propio. Pero ahora...oh, dioses, ahora si que podía cumplir con uno de sus mayores deseos. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta estar a meros centímetros de la copia exacta de Belle, casi incluso oliendo a la misma fragancia que ella. Pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, envolviéndola en un abrazo y acercando sus labios a su oreja izquierda, su voz susurrando-**_ Nunca mas volveré a dejar que te marches de mi lado. Hoy, querida, serás de mi propiedad...me perteneces, nadie te tocara como yo lo hago, ¿comprendes?_** -la copia se limitó a asentir cual autómata, seguida de los deseos de su invocador- **_Ah si, un pequeño detalle que deseo que tengas en cuenta. A partir de ahora, limítate a llamarme maestro_** -tras ese ultimo susurro, hizo que los dos fuesen transportados hasta la misma celda donde la encerró por primera vez.

Se colocó a la espalda de Belle, el bulto de su entrepierna rozando la suave y cálida piel de la princesa. El clon se limitó a gemir como lo haría la verdadera, mordiéndose los labios ligeramente, pegándose mas a el. Rumpel chasqueó los dedos, ansioso de tenerla a su merced hizo desaparecer su propia ropa, incluida los pantalones de cuero que tanto le habían estado molestado. Empujó contra la pared Belle, obligandola a tener una mejilla y los pechos pegados a ella. El frio y la excitación hicieron mella en ella y los pezones se endurecieron en pocos segundos.

**_-Veo que mi pequeña está emocionada con su maestro, ¿verdad?_** -agarró un buen puñado de su castaña melena, tirando de ella. Belle emitió un grito de dolor, los ojos ya humedeciéndose como sus piernas. Su respuesta fue un pequeño "Si, maestro" con el cual se ganó que Rumpel apretara uno de sus pechos con la mano que le quedaba libre- **_Buena chica, tendrás tu recompensa por ser tan buena_** -soltó el pelo, lo que hizo que Belle suspirase aliviada y volviese a echar la cabeza sobre la fría pared de roca. Con fuerza, clavó sus uñas sobre la pequeña cintura de Belle, ganándose otro grito, y decidió darle la vuelta y mirar a aquellos ojos azules...tan inocentes frente a el, con tanto temor...

**_-Shhh, tranquila. Todo irá perfectamente_** -susurró con un tono de voz que contradecía sus palabras de tranquilidad. En un rápido movimiento, una de sus manos aun estaba enganchada a su cadera, mientras que la otra agarraba su cuello con la suficiente presión como para que a Belle le costase respirar- Ahora regalame todos tus gemidos, quiero que grites hasta que te dañes las cuerdas vocales y solo puedas mirarme a los ojos con esos labios que luego usaras en mi.

Tras eso, hizo que abriese sus piernas, unas cuantas lagrimas adornando el rostro de Belle. Rumpel notó como su pene había alcanzado la completa erección, palpitando con ganas y, en cuanto se acomodó, la penetró con fuerza y bestialidad. El agarre de la garganta de Belle se estrechó mas, el cuerpo del clon luchando por respirar. Rumpel emprendió embestidas que desgarraban a Belle por dentro, esta ultima pidiendo con la poca voz que le quedaba que se detuviese, que dolía demasiado. Como la Belle autentica, esta era también virgen...y el la había desflorecido; eso ultimo animándolo mas y mas, yendo con mas rapidez de la nunca vista.

Varios hilos de sangre cayeron por los muslos de la princesa, la cual ahora se limitaba a gemir tras cada embestida, dando justo donde mas lo necesitaba. Sentía como su virilidad era estrechada cada vez mas ante los espasmos de los músculos vaginales de Belle. Notaba como estaba cerca del orgasmo, y clavó sus dientes encima de uno de sus pechos, llevando los labios llenos de sangre hasta uno de sus pezones. A la vez que lamia el pezón, golpeaba hasta el fondo de su interior, gruñiendo a cada movimiento que le costaba de mas dar. Minutos despues, le mordió el cuello y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, llenandola por dentro de su semilla con un grito desgarrador, resonando entre las cuatro paredes.

Salió de ella y la vio caer al suelo inmobil...pobre clon, no había durado tanto como esperaba. Al menos habia servido para algo, saciar su sed. La próxima vez que hiciera algo así, seria con la verdadera Belle, mucho mas real. Con un pequeño chasquido de los dedos la hizo desaparece y salió de la celda, ahora vestido y como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	2. Gold - El precio de la libertad

Observando a todo el pueblo desde las ventanas que poblaban su tienda, el señor Gold se entretenía pensando en el poco poder que aquellas personas, o mejor dicho ahora, seres mágicos, tenían en comparación a el. Eso si, aún y todo había cierto grupo de personas que siempre se atrevían a plantarle cara, aun y pudiendo morir con un solo giro de muñeca y chasqueo de dedos. Oh, cuanto deseaba transformar otra vez a alguien en una babosa, seguro que seria divertido y todo, pero no...debía controlarse por Belle, su querida y la persona que mas amaba. Ella era la única persona que lograba calmar su interior, quien evitaba que ya hubiese matado a mas de uno...o quizás a medio Storybrooke. Suerte que la tenia a su lado tras tanto tiempo, ahora nunca mas volvería a alejarse de ella o dejar que la capturen y secuestren.

Pensar en solo lo que había tenido que sufrir durante los 28 años que duró la maldición era algo que le calentaba de una manera muy mala, pero no debía hacer nada, tenia que mantener sus ansias de venganza guardadas en su interior con miles de candados. Ahora mismo, lo único que le mantenía cuerdo, a parte de tener a su lado su amor, era el hecho de contar con lo que podría considerarse un objeto de lo mas común...con la diferencia en que no lo era. Había tenido que hacer "malabares", por así decirlo, para lograr recuperarlo del vórtice del sombrero por el que Regina lo lanzó, pero con unos cuantos conjuros mágicos, lo tenia de vuelta y entre sus manos...el anillo de compromiso de la alcaldesa. ¿Que le rogaría a cambio de tan valioso objeto sentimental? Un trato como ella seria lo ideal, lo poco que le quedaría para tenerla a su merced, con un control total sobre ella.

La haría pagar por todo aquello que le hizo a su amada, sufriría y acabaría por suplicar que se detuviese por no soportar tal cantidad de dolor que le provocará a cambio de su posesión mas querida. Sabia que haría lo que fuese por tener el anillo entre sus manos, y el estaría encantado de llevar aquel trato a cabo, dispuesto a persuadirla en caso de que intente resistirse...la presa siempre cae en la tela de araña, y cuando lo hace, es imposible escapar del destino.

Guardó el anillo en una pequeña caja, considerándolo como un bonito gesto antes de la bomba que le lanzaría-_** Lo siento Belle, pero ella se lo merece...nos ha hecho sufrir, y ahora tomaré la venganza por mi mano**_ -susurró para si mismo- **_28 años...28 años separados el uno del otro. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos..._** -apretó los puños, lleno de rabia. Agarró la pequeña caja, se apoyó con el bastón y se dirigió a la salida de su tienda. Guardó la caja en un bolsillo interno de su traje, abrió la puerta de su tienda, resonando el tintineo de la campanita y comentó, mirando al horizonte de la calle- _**Pronto habrá paz, y tendremos nuestro querido final feliz, Belle.**_

Y con eso salió en busca de su presa, el ultimo enemigo a abatir...


End file.
